Joyeux Noel
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Viñetas navideñas de los personajes de Konoha. Semi AU/Un poco crack. Pairing variado. SasuSaku. NaruHina.
1. El Grinch Uchiha

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 2,820 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** Todos vivos. ¿Fluff? ¿Crack? Medio cursi y navideño.

Masashi Kishimoto © Cuervos de Santa (_fandom_insano_) ©.  
**Notas:** Tenía ganas de escribir algo dulce, navideño y normal, donde Sasuke no fuera más que el aamargado que no gusta de la Navidad, donde Itachi siguiera siendo el hermano que cabrea a su 'persona favorita' y Naruto fuera el hijo de Yodaime no el portador del Kyuubi. Ah. Espero les guste, quizá haya más 'viñetas navideñas'. La inspiración se la debo a _Fandom Insano_ con su prompt citado acá abajo.

* * *

**~El Grinch Uchiha~**  
Sasuke y la Navidad.

.

**Resumen:** Sasuke odia la navidad; sus colores brillantes y escarchados, a Itachi cantando villancicos y hasta a Naruto obligándole a ir a las reuniones pero lo que no odia del todo es a Sakura...  
**Pairing: **Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno.

.

_"El Grinch odiaba la navidad y su ambiente festivo. Mas no preguntéis por qué, nadie conoce el motivo. Quizá su cabeza estuviera mal enroscada;_  
_quizás el zapato le apretara en una uña hincada; pero creo que la razón más probable que su mal humor es que el corazón que tenía era dos tallas menor."_

* * *

.

Sasuke Uchiha odia la navidad.

Tsk.

No le gustaba esa fecha. Mejor dicho esta entre su lista de _**'cosas ingratas'**_. No era muy amigo de las fiestas en casa de Ino o reuniones de los nueve novatos en el Ichiraku (_mucho menos del intercambio de regalos organizado por la tímida Hyuuga y al que Naruto le obligaba a participar todos los años_).

.

—Vamos teme, van a ir todos 'ttebayo —el rubio le estaba haciendo pucheros mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados para evitar ver el bochorno que el hijo del Yondaime le hacía pasar—. Hinata-chan, Shino… Kiba… además de Shikamaru y su grupo, 'ttebayo creo que hasta Neji y el cejotas…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en una clara mueca de _(y eso a mí qué) _que Naruto como su mejor amigo supo interpretar.

—Teme no seas amargado…

El Uchiha bufó.

— ¡Ah! Gaara va a estar aquí con sus hermanos. —Sasuke abrió un ojo en frustración, (Es que nunca se callará) pensó, mientras Naruto seguía haciendo cuentas con las manos…— Y Sakura-chan también 'ttebayo, dijo que esta vez cambiaría el turno del hospital.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se dio un cuarto de vuelta para evitar el parloteo del dobe. Naruto jugó su última carta con expectación en la mirada.

—Si no vas teme, te perderás la oportunidad de verla hasta enero, sabes lo ocupada que está Sakura-chan en esta época del año dattebayo.

Sasuke abrió por fin los ojos estrechándolos mientras Naruto le daba una mirada pícara.

—Hmp, dobe. —Él no admitiría nada ni aunque Itachi le aplicara Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Teme —lloriqueó Naruto una vez más… Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Iré.

Y el rubio sonrió, dejando de hablar por fin. Sabía que después tendría a Naruto diciendo cómo acepto a causa de la medi-nin (_aunque no es como si fuera cierto_); pero decidió que mientras no lo supiera nadie más no importaba mucho (_y no es como si fuese cierto… lo repetiría así fuera innecesario_).

.

Odiaba el horripilante frío, las luces brillantes y los colores escarchados (_esos que hacían tan feliz a su compañera de equipo_); tampoco le entusiasmaban los regalos hechos a mano que ésta le daba todas las Navidades (_al principio por enamoramiento, después por simple y puro **cariño fraternal**; que según Itachi le habían comenzado a molestar desde que Sakura se los daba sin el sonrojo, como si a él pudiera interesarle su molesta vergüenza_).

Tsk.

.

Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente al quitarse el calzado en el recibidor.

—Bienvenido otouto… ¿qué traes ahí? —le cuestionó el más hablador de los Uchiha, después de su madre claro está.

—Hmp…

—Oh, ya veo —añadió Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca—. Otro regalo de tus fans, seguro quieres abrirlo en la intimidad… Espero no sea muy indecente esta vez, no creo que ni a Otou-san ni Oka-san les guste saberlo.

Soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano menor, Sasuke le tiró un kunai a modo de advertencia que el mayor esquivó hábilmente.

—Es de Sakura —añadió a regañadientes, lo que menos quería era que él le contara a sus progenitores que recibía regalos indecentes de sus fans.

—Oh, la **_dulce_** Sakura-_chan_—replicó Itachi con voz cantarina, Sasuke frunció el ceño visiblemente irritado soltando un gruñido—. ¿Ha mandado algo para mí?

—Hmp. —respondió el menor caminando al interior de la casa. (_Ni en sus sueños_).

—Bienvenido hijo —saludó su madre cuando estuvo en la cocina, el hijo menor le sonrió levemente a manera de respuesta. Mikoto suspiró percatándose del paquete que traía Sasuke—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Desvió la vista a donde miraba su madre cuando la voz de Itachi le llegó a los oídos.

—Oka-san esta vez Sakura-_chan_… no ha mandado ningún presente, seguro la tendremos uno de estos días en casa.

—Ella está **_ocupada_**—respondió cortante.

—Es una pena —farfulló Itachi omitiendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Sus postres son deliciosos —intervino Mikoto tratando de calmar el ambiente de desafío entre sus hijos— A Kushina-chan también le encantan.

Sasuke ignoró el último comentario y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, razón por la que se perdió la mirada de reproche de su madre a su hermano mayor que solo sonrió.

Sasuke gruñó, bastante molesto con la familiaridad del Uchiha mayor para con su compañera y maldijo el día en que a Sakura se le ocurrió mandarle un presente a su familia en esas fechas y aunque sabía que en casa de Naruto también había un presente para la familia no pudo evitar pensar (con orgullo) en que él siempre era el primero en recibirlo, después de la costumbre de encontrársela en las calles el día de navidad antes de que visitara al dobe.

—Sasuke-kun, feliz Navidad —le recitó la kunoichi con las mejillas rojas, al igual que la punta de la nariz.

El Uchiha tomó el paquete que la chica le ofrecía con un seco y característico _'Hmp'_, pero la chica solo amplio su sonrisa pasándole otro paquete. Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras ella enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Para tu familia —dijo suavemente.

—Hn —respondió él haciendo suspirar a la kunoichi.

—N-Nos vemos Sasuke-kun —la muchacha dudo un segundo y finalmente recogió la bolsa que había colocado en el piso cuando lo encontró en la acera frente a ella—. Ya he entregado el suyo a Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei y a Ino-cerda, tengo que entregarle sus regalos a Naruto y a su familia.

Se despidió con un gesto antes de desaparecer con un puff rosa, dejando a Sasuke profundamente sorprendido (_hasta ese día él ignoraba que no sólo su familia recibía regalos de ella sino que la de Naruto también, eso explicaba porque cada que se encontraban con la madre del dobe ésta la gritaba a la pelirrosa: 'Tus postres son los mejores Sakura-chan 'tebbanne'_).

.

Tsk.

Todo era absolutamente irritante, las vacaciones ordenadas por el Yondaime (_debido a falta de misiones por causa del helado clima_), los entrenamientos con el equipo 7 esos de los que todos podían escaquearse menos él (_Kakashi llegando tarde, casi al término de éste para ser más prácticos; Naruto en sus citas con la chica Hyuuga y Sakura con sus pendientes en el hospital o el papeleo de su borracha maestra_), que siempre terminaban con Sasuke Uchiha entrenado solo o el equipo siete haciendo estúpidos ángeles y muñecos de nieve en el helado campo de entrenamiento (_Naruto y Sakura entre risas mientras se olvidaban de que estaban ahí para… ¡entrenar! Era un campo de entrenamiento por Saratoubi… Y Sasuke fulminándoles con la mirada_).

.

_—Sasuke-kun… —llamó la kunoichi de cabello rosa—. Ven a ayudarme._

Y así fue como el menor de los Uchiha, el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi, el pequeño prodigio como lo apodaba el clan, el mejor amigo del hijo del Yondaime como le decían los aldeanos, el vengador (_como le dijo Naruto una vez en los primeros años de la Academia, aún recordaba su rostro zorruno y la amplia sonrisa 'yo soy un héroe 'ttebayo y tú eres más un vengador. Te va esa faceta de témpano de hielo, insensible y malvado, yo soy el héroe fiel y amado por todas las niñas de la Academia' y por supuesto esa vez Naruto y él habían terminado en los puños_), Sasuke-kun como le decía ella (_y sus odiadas fans_), terminó… haciendo… un… **_muñeco… de nieve_**…

Sí.

Con su compañera pelirrosa.

En el campo de entrenamiento.

En día de entrenamiento.

_A la hora de éste_.

_En lugar de éste_.

Esperaba que su hermano no se enterara; ni el dobe, que afortunadamente estaba en una cita con la chica Hyuuga… sino no vería nunca el fin de eso. Sasuke Uchiha nunca se saltaba un entrenamiento (_a no ser que ella se lo pidiera, y que no hubiera nadie en 25 kilómetros a la redonda_).

—**_Molestia_**.

.

Tsk.

Hasta odiaba como sonaban esas típicas cursilerías navideñas: amor, paz y alegría. (_Y más que fuera ella la que se las recordara_).

.

_—Sasuke-kun te falta espíritu navideño —dijo cierta molestia de cabello rosa cuando él le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada._

Ella estaba en el piso haciendo un ángel de nieve o más bien a punto de morir de hipotermia al haber estado acostada en la nieve tanto tiempo. Naruto tan hiperactivo como siempre se levantó antes que ella y se puso a correr tratando de atrapar los copos de nieve con la lengua.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al percibir su emoción y luego Sakura le había salido con ese comentario.

—Hmp —replicó él cuando a la vuelta tanto el dobe como ella estaban ateridos de frío. Suspiró antes de quitarse la chaqueta y pasársela a Sakura.

Ella se sorprendió al tenerla en sus manos y no reaccionó por lo que el terminó arrebatándosela y colocándosela él mismo, mientras Naruto caminaba con los ojos estúpidamente entrecerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza; Sasuke no quería voltear porque sabía que le diría algo o simplemente se molestaría por la mirada del rubio.

—Teme, ¿a mí no me prestarás nada para el frío…? —preguntó Naruto pestañeando exageradamente como había visto hacer a Ino. El moreno contuvo la ira (_aunque tenía ganas de romperle la cara_) y no se permitió hacer contacto visual (_de lo contrario el Sharingan también haría aparición y no podría controlarse_).

—Ella tiene un trabajo —habló claramente separando las palabras para asegurarse que el idiota de su mejor amigo entendiera—, tú no.

Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras una sonrojada Sakura se aferraba a los bordes de la chaqueta del moreno.

—Ajá, lo que_ **tú **digas_ 'ttebayo —concedió el rubio.

.

Incluso podría jurar a cualquiera que no había nada peor que Itachi cantando villancicos, perjuró contra la novia de éste que inocentemente le había enseñado una canción que el Uchiha no paraba de cantar por los rincones de la mansión principal del clan. Hablaría con Otou-san seguro él estaría de acuerdo en mandar a Itachi a una misión larga de un par de meses (_francamente no creía que su padre amara 'Los peces en el río' tan sólo de recordar el ceño fruncido de su progenitor cuando su estúpido hermano llegó anunciando la canción recién aprendida_); de paso también hablaría con Iruka para que no volviera a adelantar tantos años a un shinobi en la Academia, estaba seguro de que por eso su estúpido hermano se la pasaba cantando el villancico como si fuera la única canción existente en la faz de la tierra.

Tsk.

.

Sin mencionar el comentario de Itachi, cuando decoraba el árbol con su madre.

—Sakura-_chan_adora esa canción —confesó el mayor cuando sintió la presencia de su otouto en la habitación—. Me lo dijo el otro día que me escuchó cantar.

Tsk.

Ni siquiera era afinado.

Hasta el dobe se lo había hecho saber. Y su madre que no paraba de sonreír cuando escuchaba a Itachi también le había mencionado que no era del todo melodioso.  
Hasta él podría hacerlo mejor.

Pero era un _Uchiha_, y ellos _no **cantaban** villancicos_, a excepción de Itachi que parecía haber sido abducido por un alíen. Después hablaría con su cuñada.

—Hn —gruñó el menor disgustado al escuchar el comentario.

—Oh, Sasuke —fingió sorprenderse el mayor al oírlo—. Tal vez deberías aprenderla, a Sakura-_chan_le encanta…

—Hmp.

.

Tsk.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que la molestia de cabello rosa amaba la navidad. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había escuchado tararear cualquier villancico en los campos de entrenamiento, o de las veces que les contaba a él y al dobe alguna historia navideña de sus libros, la emoción al hablar con sus amigas del espíritu navideño y planear con la Yamanaka y la Hyuuga las fiestas y los intercambios; todavía recordaba lo histérica que se ponía cuando se acercaba la fecha de la navidad porque no había terminado los regalos que hacía o comprado los materiales y mejor que nadie sabía (_lo confirmaban las ojeras de la kunoichi, ella y su manía de creerse la señora Claus_) que siempre se desvelaba antes de hacer su acostumbrada entrega de regalos, porque siendo sinceros él único que era comprado era la típica botella de sake que le daba a su maestra todas las navidades.

Si meditaba un segundo juraría que podía escuchar sus chillidos emocionados (_no tan molestos como los del dobe_) cuando recibía sus regalos.

Todos los años era lo mismo.

Quizá por eso Itachi hacía que le afilara sus armas ese día, aunque Sasuke sabía que él lo hacía para que su estúpido hermano no tuviera necesidad de comentar nada; y a Naruto un simple tazón de ramen valía para que tuviera la bocaza cerrada e inexplicablemente para el hijo del Yondaime sabía que ese día la cuenta estaba pagada y su sensei simplemente encontraba organizada su sección de Icha Icha a sabiendas de que siempre aparecía ese volumen edición especial que se le había quedado en casa de Obito y Rin la semana anterior.

Pero Sakura…

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Hn.

Ambos se miraron simplemente, la medi-nin sorprendida de verlo allí, sentado en el helado portón de su casa como esperándole. Se sintió un poco mal por haber salido tan tarde del hospital, justo hoy tuvo que ayudar a Tsunade-sama con los archivos médicos.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la vista que ella le ofrecía, con su uniforme del hospital tan delgado y la bata blanca que resaltaba su rostro, con ese cabello y ojos tan exóticos y los labios rojos; no pudo evitar molestarse por los que la habrían mirado (_aunque no eran celos, sino los típicos sentimientos de protección que ella le inspiraba_) como siempre que la veía en uniforme. Se veía cansada.

—Sa-ku-ra. —Replicó lentamente el menor de los Uchiha al sentir la sorprendida mirada jade posada sobre él, extendió el presente con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas—. Hmp.

La kunoichi tomó con confusión la pequeña cajita, Sasuke no era muy de regalos, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie; pese a que siempre le daba uno jamás recibía uno de su parte.

Él tampoco entendía porque la kunoichi siempre tomaba todos los turnos habidos y por haber, el dobe siempre mantenía que ella era una workaholic y a ella simplemente le sacaba un confundido 'quién más los haría'…

—Tienes ojeras —mencionó Sasuke, quizá hasta sorprendido por el tono preocupado de su voz y sin evitarlo añadió—, y estás pálida.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Fue un turno largo Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp,_** molesta**_.

Ella sabía que era alguien importante para él, no por nada le hablaba así, con preocupación y además de alguna manera ella era Sakura mientras que las otras chicas de Konoha eran llamadas por sus apellidos, igual ella podía pedirle algo con la certeza de que él le ayudaría (así fuera algo inverosímil), o que trataría de protegerla en alguna misión, no sólo por ser la médico del equipo. También podía decir que para la familia Uchiha era 'Sakura-chan' aunque eso también aplicaba para la de Naruto. Los actos del portador del Sharingan eran suficientes para saber que era importante, por esa razón la desconcertó la cajita que yacía en sus manos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —volvió a preguntar en confusión, mientras que el aludido desviaba la mirada evidentemente azorado.

—La Navidad —explicó secamente el Uchiha.

La médico parpadeó unos segundos antes de comprender, y sonrió. Profundamente agradecida con él, por el detalle.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun —dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Y por eso se sorprendió cuando fue el mismo Sasuke quien corrió el rostro y recibió el beso de lleno en los labios, tomando con sus manos la cintura y nuca de la kunoichi.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y él sólo sonrió socarrón cuando el sonrojo de la ninja se hizo presente hasta la raíz del cabello. Sasuke acarició sus labios con los suyos con delicadeza y parsimonia como prolongando el contacto hasta que la sitio relajarse contra él y subir los brazos hasta su cuello. Sonrió contra el beso cuando la sintió responder fervientemente, unos segundos más de suaves caricias y rompió el beso con un amago de sonrisa.

—De nada _**Sa-ku-ra**_… —articuló en medio de la confusión de la medi-nin.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se fue andando a paso lento mientras a sus espaldas la chica de cabello rosa abría lentamente el paquete. Sakura sacó con delicadeza un colgante color plata con un dije extraño: el símbolo del clan Uchiha con zirconitas rojas y blancas respectivamente y un círculo blanco alrededor, el mismo que ella reconocía en su espalda como el de su familia.

Reprimió un gritito de sorpresa que el pelinegro que no estaba tan lejos alcanzó a escuchar.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

Después de todo seguía **_odiando la Navidad_**, pero aun así había un par de cosas que _**rescatar**_.

Sasuke Uchiha odia la navidad.

Tsk.

No le gustaba esa fecha. Mejor dicho esta entre su lista de _**'cosas ingratas'**_. No era muy amigo de las fiestas en casa de Ino o reuniones de los nueve novatos en el Ichiraku (_mucho menos del intercambio de regalos organizado por la tímida Hyuuga y al que Naruto le obligaba a participar todos los años_).

.

—Vamos teme, van a ir todos 'ttebayo —el rubio le estaba haciendo pucheros mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados para evitar ver el bochorno que el hijo del Yondaime le hacía pasar—. Hinata-chan, Shino… Kiba… además de Shikamaru y su grupo, 'ttebayo creo que hasta Neji y el cejotas…

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en una clara mueca de _(y eso a mí qué) _que Naruto como su mejor amigo supo interpretar.

—Teme no seas amargado…

El Uchiha bufó.

— ¡Ah! Gaara va a estar aquí con sus hermanos. —Sasuke abrió un ojo en frustración, (Es que nunca se callará) pensó, mientras Naruto seguía haciendo cuentas con las manos…— Y Sakura-chan también 'ttebayo, dijo que esta vez cambiaría el turno del hospital.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se dio un cuarto de vuelta para evitar el parloteo del dobe. Naruto jugó su última carta con expectación en la mirada.

—Si no vas teme, te perderás la oportunidad de verla hasta enero, sabes lo ocupada que está Sakura-chan en esta época del año dattebayo.

Sasuke abrió por fin los ojos estrechándolos mientras Naruto le daba una mirada pícara.

—Hmp, dobe. —Él no admitiría nada ni aunque Itachi le aplicara Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Teme —lloriqueó Naruto una vez más… Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Iré.

Y el rubio sonrió, dejando de hablar por fin. Sabía que después tendría a Naruto diciendo cómo acepto a causa de la medi-nin (_aunque no es como si fuera cierto_); pero decidió que mientras no lo supiera nadie más no importaba mucho (_y no es como si fuese cierto… lo repetiría así fuera innecesario_).

.

Odiaba el horripilante frío, las luces brillantes y los colores escarchados (_esos que hacían tan feliz a su compañera de equipo_); tampoco le entusiasmaban los regalos hechos a mano que ésta le daba todas las Navidades (_al principio por enamoramiento, después por simple y puro **cariño fraternal**; que según Itachi le habían comenzado a molestar desde que Sakura se los daba sin el sonrojo, como si a él pudiera interesarle su molesta vergüenza_).

Tsk.

.

Sasuke suspiró imperceptiblemente al quitarse el calzado en el recibidor.

—Bienvenido otouto… ¿qué traes ahí? —le cuestionó el más hablador de los Uchiha, después de su madre claro está.

—Hmp…

—Oh, ya veo —añadió Itachi con una sonrisa burlesca—. Otro regalo de tus fans, seguro quieres abrirlo en la intimidad… Espero no sea muy indecente esta vez, no creo que ni a Otou-san ni Oka-san les guste saberlo.

Soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano menor, Sasuke le tiró un kunai a modo de advertencia que el mayor esquivó hábilmente.

—Es de Sakura —añadió a regañadientes, lo que menos quería era que él le contara a sus progenitores que recibía regalos indecentes de sus fans.

—Oh, la **_dulce_** Sakura-_chan_—replicó Itachi con voz cantarina, Sasuke frunció el ceño visiblemente irritado soltando un gruñido—. ¿Ha mandado algo para mí?

—Hmp. —respondió el menor caminando al interior de la casa. (_Ni en sus sueños_).

—Bienvenido hijo —saludó su madre cuando estuvo en la cocina, el hijo menor le sonrió levemente a manera de respuesta. Mikoto suspiró percatándose del paquete que traía Sasuke—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Desvió la vista a donde miraba su madre cuando la voz de Itachi le llegó a los oídos.

—Oka-san esta vez Sakura-_chan_… no ha mandado ningún presente, seguro la tendremos uno de estos días en casa.

—Ella está **_ocupada_**—respondió cortante.

—Es una pena —farfulló Itachi omitiendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Sus postres son deliciosos —intervino Mikoto tratando de calmar el ambiente de desafío entre sus hijos— A Kushina-chan también le encantan.

Sasuke ignoró el último comentario y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, razón por la que se perdió la mirada de reproche de su madre a su hermano mayor que solo sonrió.

Sasuke gruñó, bastante molesto con la familiaridad del Uchiha mayor para con su compañera y maldijo el día en que a Sakura se le ocurrió mandarle un presente a su familia en esas fechas y aunque sabía que en casa de Naruto también había un presente para la familia no pudo evitar pensar (con orgullo) en que él siempre era el primero en recibirlo, después de la costumbre de encontrársela en las calles el día de navidad antes de que visitara al dobe.

—Sasuke-kun, feliz Navidad —le recitó la kunoichi con las mejillas rojas, al igual que la punta de la nariz.

El Uchiha tomó el paquete que la chica le ofrecía con un seco y característico _'Hmp'_, pero la chica solo amplio su sonrisa pasándole otro paquete. Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras ella enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Para tu familia —dijo suavemente.

—Hn —respondió él haciendo suspirar a la kunoichi.

—N-Nos vemos Sasuke-kun —la muchacha dudo un segundo y finalmente recogió la bolsa que había colocado en el piso cuando lo encontró en la acera frente a ella—. Ya he entregado el suyo a Hinata-chan, Kakashi-sensei y a Ino-cerda, tengo que entregarle sus regalos a Naruto y a su familia.

Se despidió con un gesto antes de desaparecer con un puff rosa, dejando a Sasuke profundamente sorprendido (_hasta ese día él ignoraba que no sólo su familia recibía regalos de ella sino que la de Naruto también, eso explicaba porque cada que se encontraban con la madre del dobe ésta la gritaba a la pelirrosa: 'Tus postres son los mejores Sakura-chan 'tebbanne'_).

.

Tsk.

Todo era absolutamente irritante, las vacaciones ordenadas por el Yondaime (_debido a falta de misiones por causa del helado clima_), los entrenamientos con el equipo 7 esos de los que todos podían escaquearse menos él (_Kakashi llegando tarde, casi al término de éste para ser más prácticos; Naruto en sus citas con la chica Hyuuga y Sakura con sus pendientes en el hospital o el papeleo de su borracha maestra_), que siempre terminaban con Sasuke Uchiha entrenado solo o el equipo siete haciendo estúpidos ángeles y muñecos de nieve en el helado campo de entrenamiento (_Naruto y Sakura entre risas mientras se olvidaban de que estaban ahí para… ¡entrenar! Era un campo de entrenamiento por Saratoubi… Y Sasuke fulminándoles con la mirada_).

.

_—Sasuke-kun… —llamó la kunoichi de cabello rosa—. Ven a ayudarme._

Y así fue como el menor de los Uchiha, el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi, el pequeño prodigio como lo apodaba el clan, el mejor amigo del hijo del Yondaime como le decían los aldeanos, el vengador (_como le dijo Naruto una vez en los primeros años de la Academia, aún recordaba su rostro zorruno y la amplia sonrisa 'yo soy un héroe 'ttebayo y tú eres más un vengador. Te va esa faceta de témpano de hielo, insensible y malvado, yo soy el héroe fiel y amado por todas las niñas de la Academia' y por supuesto esa vez Naruto y él habían terminado en los puños_), Sasuke-kun como le decía ella (_y sus odiadas fans_), terminó… haciendo… un… **_muñeco… de nieve_**…

Sí.

Con su compañera pelirrosa.

En el campo de entrenamiento.

En día de entrenamiento.

_A la hora de éste_.

_En lugar de éste_.

Esperaba que su hermano no se enterara; ni el dobe, que afortunadamente estaba en una cita con la chica Hyuuga… sino no vería nunca el fin de eso. Sasuke Uchiha nunca se saltaba un entrenamiento (_a no ser que ella se lo pidiera, y que no hubiera nadie en 25 kilómetros a la redonda_).

—**_Molestia_**.

.

Tsk.

Hasta odiaba como sonaban esas típicas cursilerías navideñas: amor, paz y alegría. (_Y más que fuera ella la que se las recordara_).

.

_—Sasuke-kun te falta espíritu navideño —dijo cierta molestia de cabello rosa cuando él le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada._

Ella estaba en el piso haciendo un ángel de nieve o más bien a punto de morir de hipotermia al haber estado acostada en la nieve tanto tiempo. Naruto tan hiperactivo como siempre se levantó antes que ella y se puso a correr tratando de atrapar los copos de nieve con la lengua.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo al percibir su emoción y luego Sakura le había salido con ese comentario.

—Hmp —replicó él cuando a la vuelta tanto el dobe como ella estaban ateridos de frío. Suspiró antes de quitarse la chaqueta y pasársela a Sakura.

Ella se sorprendió al tenerla en sus manos y no reaccionó por lo que el terminó arrebatándosela y colocándosela él mismo, mientras Naruto caminaba con los ojos estúpidamente entrecerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza; Sasuke no quería voltear porque sabía que le diría algo o simplemente se molestaría por la mirada del rubio.

—Teme, ¿a mí no me prestarás nada para el frío…? —preguntó Naruto pestañeando exageradamente como había visto hacer a Ino. El moreno contuvo la ira (_aunque tenía ganas de romperle la cara_) y no se permitió hacer contacto visual (_de lo contrario el Sharingan también haría aparición y no podría controlarse_).

—Ella tiene un trabajo —habló claramente separando las palabras para asegurarse que el idiota de su mejor amigo entendiera—, tú no.

Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras una sonrojada Sakura se aferraba a los bordes de la chaqueta del moreno.

—Ajá, lo que_ **tú **digas_ 'ttebayo —concedió el rubio.

.

Incluso podría jurar a cualquiera que no había nada peor que Itachi cantando villancicos, perjuró contra la novia de éste que inocentemente le había enseñado una canción que el Uchiha no paraba de cantar por los rincones de la mansión principal del clan. Hablaría con Otou-san seguro él estaría de acuerdo en mandar a Itachi a una misión larga de un par de meses (_francamente no creía que su padre amara 'Los peces en el río' tan sólo de recordar el ceño fruncido de su progenitor cuando su estúpido hermano llegó anunciando la canción recién aprendida_); de paso también hablaría con Iruka para que no volviera a adelantar tantos años a un shinobi en la Academia, estaba seguro de que por eso su estúpido hermano se la pasaba cantando el villancico como si fuera la única canción existente en la faz de la tierra.

Tsk.

.

Sin mencionar el comentario de Itachi, cuando decoraba el árbol con su madre.

—Sakura-_chan_adora esa canción —confesó el mayor cuando sintió la presencia de su otouto en la habitación—. Me lo dijo el otro día que me escuchó cantar.

Tsk.

Ni siquiera era afinado.

Hasta el dobe se lo había hecho saber. Y su madre que no paraba de sonreír cuando escuchaba a Itachi también le había mencionado que no era del todo melodioso.  
Hasta él podría hacerlo mejor.

Pero era un _Uchiha_, y ellos _no **cantaban** villancicos_, a excepción de Itachi que parecía haber sido abducido por un alíen. Después hablaría con su cuñada.

—Hn —gruñó el menor disgustado al escuchar el comentario.

—Oh, Sasuke —fingió sorprenderse el mayor al oírlo—. Tal vez deberías aprenderla, a Sakura-_chan_le encanta…

—Hmp.

.

Tsk.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que la molestia de cabello rosa amaba la navidad. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había escuchado tararear cualquier villancico en los campos de entrenamiento, o de las veces que les contaba a él y al dobe alguna historia navideña de sus libros, la emoción al hablar con sus amigas del espíritu navideño y planear con la Yamanaka y la Hyuuga las fiestas y los intercambios; todavía recordaba lo histérica que se ponía cuando se acercaba la fecha de la navidad porque no había terminado los regalos que hacía o comprado los materiales y mejor que nadie sabía (_lo confirmaban las ojeras de la kunoichi, ella y su manía de creerse la señora Claus_) que siempre se desvelaba antes de hacer su acostumbrada entrega de regalos, porque siendo sinceros él único que era comprado era la típica botella de sake que le daba a su maestra todas las navidades.

Si meditaba un segundo juraría que podía escuchar sus chillidos emocionados (_no tan molestos como los del dobe_) cuando recibía sus regalos.

Todos los años era lo mismo.

Quizá por eso Itachi hacía que le afilara sus armas ese día, aunque Sasuke sabía que él lo hacía para que su estúpido hermano no tuviera necesidad de comentar nada; y a Naruto un simple tazón de ramen valía para que tuviera la bocaza cerrada e inexplicablemente para el hijo del Yondaime sabía que ese día la cuenta estaba pagada y su sensei simplemente encontraba organizada su sección de Icha Icha a sabiendas de que siempre aparecía ese volumen edición especial que se le había quedado en casa de Obito y Rin la semana anterior.

Pero Sakura…

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Hn.

Ambos se miraron simplemente, la medi-nin sorprendida de verlo allí, sentado en el helado portón de su casa como esperándole. Se sintió un poco mal por haber salido tan tarde del hospital, justo hoy tuvo que ayudar a Tsunade-sama con los archivos médicos.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la vista que ella le ofrecía, con su uniforme del hospital tan delgado y la bata blanca que resaltaba su rostro, con ese cabello y ojos tan exóticos y los labios rojos; no pudo evitar molestarse por los que la habrían mirado (_aunque no eran celos, sino los típicos sentimientos de protección que ella le inspiraba_) como siempre que la veía en uniforme. Se veía cansada.

—Sa-ku-ra. —Replicó lentamente el menor de los Uchiha al sentir la sorprendida mirada jade posada sobre él, extendió el presente con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas—. Hmp.

La kunoichi tomó con confusión la pequeña cajita, Sasuke no era muy de regalos, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie; pese a que siempre le daba uno jamás recibía uno de su parte.

Él tampoco entendía porque la kunoichi siempre tomaba todos los turnos habidos y por haber, el dobe siempre mantenía que ella era una workaholic y a ella simplemente le sacaba un confundido 'quién más los haría'…

—Tienes ojeras —mencionó Sasuke, quizá hasta sorprendido por el tono preocupado de su voz y sin evitarlo añadió—, y estás pálida.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Fue un turno largo Sasuke-kun.

—Hmp,_** molesta**_.

Ella sabía que era alguien importante para él, no por nada le hablaba así, con preocupación y además de alguna manera ella era Sakura mientras que las otras chicas de Konoha eran llamadas por sus apellidos, igual ella podía pedirle algo con la certeza de que él le ayudaría (así fuera algo inverosímil), o que trataría de protegerla en alguna misión, no sólo por ser la médico del equipo. También podía decir que para la familia Uchiha era 'Sakura-chan' aunque eso también aplicaba para la de Naruto. Los actos del portador del Sharingan eran suficientes para saber que era importante, por esa razón la desconcertó la cajita que yacía en sus manos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —volvió a preguntar en confusión, mientras que el aludido desviaba la mirada evidentemente azorado.

—La Navidad —explicó secamente el Uchiha.

La médico parpadeó unos segundos antes de comprender, y sonrió. Profundamente agradecida con él, por el detalle.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun —dijo antes de acercarse a él y darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Y por eso se sorprendió cuando fue el mismo Sasuke quien corrió el rostro y recibió el beso de lleno en los labios, tomando con sus manos la cintura y nuca de la kunoichi.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y él sólo sonrió socarrón cuando el sonrojo de la ninja se hizo presente hasta la raíz del cabello. Sasuke acarició sus labios con los suyos con delicadeza y parsimonia como prolongando el contacto hasta que la sitio relajarse contra él y subir los brazos hasta su cuello. Sonrió contra el beso cuando la sintió responder fervientemente, unos segundos más de suaves caricias y rompió el beso con un amago de sonrisa.

—De nada _**Sa-ku-ra**_… —articuló en medio de la confusión de la medi-nin.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se fue andando a paso lento mientras a sus espaldas la chica de cabello rosa abría lentamente el paquete. Sakura sacó con delicadeza un colgante color plata con un dije extraño: el símbolo del clan Uchiha con zirconitas rojas y blancas respectivamente y un círculo blanco alrededor, el mismo que ella reconocía en su espalda como el de su familia.

Reprimió un gritito de sorpresa que el pelinegro que no estaba tan lejos alcanzó a escuchar.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

Después de todo seguía **_odiando la Navidad_**, pero aun así había un par de cosas que _**rescatar**_.


	2. Oro y azul

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 1,389 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** Todos vivos. ¿Fluff? ¿Crack? Medio cursi y navideño.

Masashi Kishimoto © Cuervos de Santa (_fandom_insano_) ©.  
**Notas:** La inspiración se la debo a _Fandom Insano_ con su prompt citado acá abajo.

* * *

**~Azul y Oro~**  
Hinata .

.

**Resumen:** No es un secreto que el color favorito de Hinata Hyuuga es el azul. Aun así Naruto se pregunta por qué Hinata decora todas las Navidades en azul. —¿Hinata-chan, te encuentras bien?  
**Pairing: **Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuuga.

.

_"¿Qué hace falta para ser feliz? Un poco de cielo azul encima de nuestras cabezas, un vientecillo tibio, la paz del espíritu."_  
André Maurois.

* * *

.

Hinata adora el azul.

Quizá le recuerda al cielo límpido y tranquilo de las tardes veraniegas ahora teñido de gris plomo por las nevadas, o a la dulce fuente del jardín de los Hyuuga, que casi se ve traslúcida al estar congelada.

Aunque Hanabi que la ve suspirar con ahínco cada año mientras sostiene las mallas, los moños, las esferas y flores azules sabe que se debe a otra cosa…

En Konoha cada año se celebra una fiesta de navidad, la Hokage quedó prendada de esta celebración en sus múltiples viajes y es la razón por la que siempre suspende las misiones tres días para todos (una semana para los que no son necesitados urgente) y les da tiempo a que organicen la fiesta que la hace tan feliz.

Cada kunoichi cuenta con una tarea específica dentro de la organización, es Ino la que hace de relaciones políticas y reparte las invitaciones, a veces cuenta con la ayuda del flojo Nara y de Chouji; que son quienes entre regaños y comidas se encargan de invitar a todos los conocidos de la sociable Ino (literalmente, _toda la aldea_). Tenten se encarga de las bebidas, y cuando su equipo no está de misión, entre el genio Hyuuga y la bestia verde de Konoha cargan las múltiples botellas que la kunoichi encarga para los brindis navideños y por supuesto para _el bar_ de la fiesta. Sakura y Shizune se encargan de la limpieza del salón que la Godaime presta (en la torre de la Hokage, por supuesto), generalmente siempre, todos los años, siempre desde que se hace ese tipo de fiesta cuentan con la ayuda del equipo 7 (Sai, Naruto y Sasuke), hasta Kakashi y Yamato ayudan por _petición_ de Shizune; y se dedican a limpiar a fondo todo el lugar.

Kiba y Shino suelen ser los shinobis elegidos para algunas misiones en esta época que requieren sus habilidades especiales; así que es Hinata la es la encargada de decorar el salón.

.

Guirnaldas y moños, esferas y cristales, estrellas navideñas en colores azules; Sakura observaba todo impresionada, contagiada de espíritu festivo y de la nostalgia que le inspiraba toda la decoración. El salón estaba precioso, con un gran pino nevado con adornos en diferentes tonos de azul, con luces blancas y una gran estrella plateada en la punta. Al centro la pista de baile, donde caían luces de colores, el bar al fondo a la izquierda, con varios fénix congelados y escarcha de nieve falsa en la barra, con sus relucientes bancos forrados en terciopelo azul. Los ramilletes de muérdago con bolitas blancas decorados con cintas azules colgados del techo en diferentes puntos: a la salida, en medio de la pista de baile, en las puertas de los amplios ventanales que daban a un balcón y a una amplia terraza techada.

—Hinata-chan te ha quedado muy lindo todo este año —elogió Sakura mirando los adornos con añoranza— tiene un aspecto tan alegre que me da tristeza que solo sea para una noche.

—G-Gracias Sakura-chan —respondió la Hyuuga con una dulce sonrisa.

—Adoro como haces que se vea el azul —replicó una sonriente Ino, que la miraba con ojos pícaros. Hinata se sonrojo al intuir por donde iría la rubia—. Tan simpático y lleno de esperanza que tengo la sensación de que me recuerda a alguien.

— ¿Ino? —le preguntó Sakura insegura, al no entender nada. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga estaban tan rojas que a ninguna le hubiera sorprendido si sufría una combustión espontánea.

La Yamanaka le guiñó un ojo y dejó el tema.

—Parece un lugar salido de una historia —comentó Tenten mientras repasaba sin parar los salones que citaba Dickens en su obra, como aquel en que Ebenezer Scrooge había pedido la mano de su prometida.

Las cuatro kunoichis estaban de gala casi a la mitad del salón, lentamente se llenaban el salón de gente; afortunadamente era a Kurenai quién le tocaba recibir a los invitados, labor en la que Genma y Raido le ayudaban. La fiesta transcurría lentamente, entre conversaciones, música y bebida. Hinata se despidió de las chicas después de una larguísima charla y se abrió paso entre el gentío hasta la terraza, le gustaba sentarse en los sillones abollonados de ahí y contemplar el amanecer sobre la blanquecina silueta de la aldea de la hoja. Desde la torre de la Hokage había una de las mejores vistas de Konoha, que valía la pena pasar un poco de frío para contemplar. Casi se podía ver los bastos terrenos de la familia Hyuuga que estaban al oriente de la aldea.

Naruto apareció repentinamente en la terraza, sabía que la pálida Hyuuga adoraba contemplar el amanecer el día de la fiesta siempre era de las últimas personas en retirarse de la celebración, personalmente porque no le gustaba llegar a una casa solitaria después de compartir todo el fulgor de la compañía. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata en toda la velada, tenía ganas de desearle una feliz navidad antes de irse y quizá de resolver una pequeña duda.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido sorprendiéndose de cuando la oyó suspirar.

—Hinata-chan…

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun? —preguntó poniéndose de pie con un ligero sobresalto la Hyuuga, llevándose la mano al pecho en un intento de controlar su desbocado corazón.

El rubio sonrió.

—Vine a desearte Feliz Navidad Hinata-chan. Que disfrutes de las fiestas 'ttebayo —dijo alegremente el portador del Kyuubi dándole un repentino abrazo a la sonrosada Hyuuga.

—G-Gracias Na-Naruto-kun, tú también… —le sonrió ampliamente, y tomando un poco de valor con un profundo respiro, le deseó con mucha dulzura— Feliz Navidad para ti, Naruto-kun.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente mientras se sobaba con una mano el cuello. —Gr-Gracias, Hinata-chan.

Naruto observó largamente los adornos de la terraza y sonrió. — ¿Te gusta mucho el azul, 'ttebayo?

La Hyuuga se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, y tan intensamente que parecía un farolillo. Pasaba saliva tan nerviosa y parecía sudar tan copiosamente que Naruto dio un paso hacia ella con ansiedad al vocalizar su nombre.

— ¿Hinata-chan estás bien? —la sostuvo por los codos cuando le pareció que se desvanecería ahí mismo. Frunció el entrecejo preocupado, quizá el frío le había afectado—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Naruto la miró a los ojos. Esos profundos ojos azules se clavaron con fuerza en los suyos tratando de desentrañar todos sus misterios, abatiendo todas sus defensas y descontrolando cada nervio existente en ella. Con la brusquedad de una tempestad desestabilizaban cada recoveco de su alma, apoyando el sutil roce entre sus cuerpos, causando un sinfín de sensaciones que hacían que la Hyuuga quisiera cerrar sus ojos y desaparecer (evitar de cualquier manera que el viera su batalla interna) pero estaba prendada de su mirada.

Hinata se sintió en la necesidad de desviar la vista, el gesto de seriedad y preocupación del rubio la desconcertaba tanto que sentía la necesidad de tirarse en sus brazos como si hubiese naufragado mil años y beber hasta la última gota de él.

Miró al techo antes de que sus pensamientos la traicionaran, porque a su cuerpo claramente lo había perdido antes… Profundamente sorprendida dejó su mirada allí haciendo tal mohín que Naruto no resistió el mirar en la misma dirección abochornándose tanto como la Hyuuga cuando vislumbró el ramillete de muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Lentamente; mientras Hinata no pensaba en más que en que el rubio pensaría que todo había sido a posta y calculado, en que pensaba mil y un estupideces sobre que el_ héroe de Konoha_ querría estar bajo el ramillete con cualquier otra chica menos la tímida Hyuuga; sintió los cálidos labios de él estrellarse con los suyos.

—Na-Naruto-kun —alcanzó a susurrar antes de rendirse al beso del rubio cediendo ante el azul de sus ojos, ante la mirada color del mar que definitivamente era su color favorito.

Sí.

Hinata Hyuuga **_ama_** el color azul.

Y cuando Naruto siente las pequeñas manos de la chica en su cuello, revolviendo los cabellos de su nuca, se ha dejado de preguntar por qué siempre la decoración es de ese color. Y agradece como nunca la voz picaresca con la que Ino le mencionó que los moños del árbol de Navidad eran del mismo color de sus ojos, porque despertó su curiosidad.

Increíblemente Naruto Uzumaki lo ha entendido sin que nadie le explicase.


	3. Catástrofe

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 511 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** Todos vivos. ¿Fluff? ¿Crack? Medio cursi y navideño.

Masashi Kishimoto © Cuervos de Santa (_fandom_insano_) ©.  
**Notas:** La inspiración se la debo a _Fandom Insano_ con su prompt citado acá abajo.

* * *

**~Catástrofe~**  
Apocalípsis a la Itachi.

.

**Resumen:** Sinceramente no lo puede creer, es inverosímil esa situación...  
**Pairing: **Itachi Uchiha + Sasuke Uchiha.

.

_"¿Espantos, pesadillas y las brujas dónde están?_  
___No encuentro lo que busco; ¡sólo hay felicidad!_  
_No hay gritos ni disgustos, todo es casi celestial.__  
__El aire huele dulce, todo aquí es tan especial."_

* * *

.

En el jardín de la casa principal de los Uchiha había movimiento, situación extraña a decir verdad porque era difícil que a media tarde (la hora del té) el patriarca del clan se encontrase fuera de la estación de policía donde velaba por la seguridad de la aldea o que la siempre ocupada Mikoto Uchiha estuviese en casa, cuando estaba arreglando los asuntos del territorio Uchiha. Generalmente el mayor de los hijos se encontraba fuera en una misión de rango S, hecho que demostraba su rango como ninja de élite; mientras que el menor puede que se encontrara de misión con el equipo Kakashi o en los campos de entrenamiento preparándose para el examen ANBU.

Es por eso que las voces provenientes del hogar resultaban extrañas, así como el hecho de que hubiese alguien que las escuchara. Sasuke insólitamente había regresado antes a casa, faltando a su casi religiosa costumbre de ser el último en entrar por la puerta antes de que fueran llamados a comer. Y según sabía su madre estaba en la casa de su tía, Kaoru Uchiha, extendiendo el permiso para la remodelación y ampliación de la casa de ésta; su padre en otras instancias, según le había confirmado Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba en su propio despacho verificando los documentos que la misma kunoichi, su _compañera-de-equipo_ y _ya-no-tan-empalagosa-novia_, le había entregado sobre la autopsia al joven del incidente armado de la noche anterior.

Es por eso que Sasuke se sorprendió de escuchar una voz masculina y una femenina. Sólo quedaba **_Itachi_**, aunque no sabía con certeza su paradero, ya que había evitado estrategicamente el camino desde el portal del barrio Uchiha a su casa que pasaba por la puerta de su cuñada, que siempre se empeñaba en saludarle y hablarle de algo referente a su hermano que él no sabía responder. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo cada quién tenía sus propios asuntos.

Y él odiaba cuando Itachi conversaba con Sakura.

Dobló por la esquina del pasillo y abrió la corredera que daba al jardín.

Sasuke reparó en lo inverosímil de la situación cuando sus ojos lo vislumbraron, allí de pie estaba su hermano con un estúpido gorro rojo y con un papel delante de la nariz _cantando_ un villancico mientras su novia parecía dirigirle con las manos entre risillas tontas. El menor desvió la mirada con presteza buscando brujas, espantos, cualquier cosa que indicase que era una película de terror, frunció el cejo y apretó los labios cuando posó la mirada otra vez en los tórtolos, tras de ellos el paisaje tan perfecto que parecía celestial hizo que se sintiera asqueado por la cursilería del momento. Una risa grave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones... ¡_**una risa**_!... ¡de Itachi!

Todo ahí era tan espeluznantemente feliz, el idiota de su hermano ni siquiera había notado su chackra, ni su novia que parecía embobada escuchándole y riendo con él. Por Kami, Sasuke cerró la corredera con la nariz arrugada y se detuvo en seco alzando una ceja.

Ojalá él no se viera así de estúpido jamás.


	4. Kataplum

**~Género:** General/Romance.  
**~Extensión:** 483 palabras.  
**~Advertencias:** **Semi AU.** Todos vivos. ¿Fluff? ¿Crack? Medio cursi y navideño.

Masashi Kishimoto © Cuervos de Santa (_fandom_insano_) ©.  
**Notas:** La inspiración se la debo a _Fandom Insano_ con su prompt citado acá abajo.

* * *

**~Kataplum~**  
Y ellos calzan bien.

.

**Resumen:** Inesperadamente siendo quienes son, llevándose como se llevan y queriéndose como se quieren; ellos calzan bien.  
**Pairing: **Kiba Inuzuka/Ino Yamanaka.

.

_"Es entonces cuando golpea la primera bomba."_  
Suzanne Collins.

* * *

.

Cuando Kiba describe a Ino como _explosiva_ nadie cree que esté bromeando, tal parece ser que Konoha conoce bien a sus habitantes y saben que la heredera del clan Yamanaka es una persona de armas tomar. Cualquier ofensa o agravio directo, ella se encargará de enfrentarlo (personalmente, en plena calle y con voz a cuello) pero no como la dama que busca la protección del caballero Inuzuka (que de caballero no tiene más que el título expresado por la cortesía de los desconocidos); sino con toda la malevolencia que una humillación pública puede conllevar.

Pero calzan bien, ambos.

Es más que claro que la rubia nunca se referiría al hijo menor de Tsume Inuzuka como su príncipe azul (primero que nada porque ese color no le va, es demasiado frío y distante para tener que ver con él), Kiba es más que un sueño etéreo, más terrenal, más real, tanto como lo es su aspecto cálido y personalidad enérgica y chispeante.

Pero calzan bien, ambos.

Ruidosos e inagotables, sarcásticos y poco moralistas, totalmente inmunes al rechazo público o a sentimientos de vergüenza; y en definitiva, lo suficientemente maliciosos para poner en aprietos sino a sus amigos a toda la aldea. Con personalidades tan parecidas que sorprendería que se escuchasen en medio de los gritos, con almas tan caritativas que sorprendería que llegasen a conocer la compasión del otro, con sentimientos tan pasionales y profundos que sorprendería que pudiesen encontrar fogosidad en el otro.

Pero calzan bien, ambos.

Y siempre cuando la aldea los mira juntos, caminar (corretear) de tomados de las manos, subirse en Akamaru o poner en ridículo a Naruto y a Sakura, o ser dulces con Hinata y con la misma Haruno se sorprende de saber que realmente están juntos... porque si Kiba es una bomba Ino es una granada de mano, si Ino es una granada de mano, Kiba es dinamita pura, si Kiba es dinamita pura Ino es nitroglicerina, si Ino es nitroglicerina Kiba es una caja llena de fuegos artificiales y explosivos rociada con gasolina y si Kiba es todo eso, bueno Ino es una bomba nuclear y Kiba también lo es y así sucesivamente...

Pero calzan bien, ambos.

Y nadie podría pensar que fue un inocente ramillete de muérdago el que unió fuego con fuego, bomba con bomba y explosión con explosión; por eso queda claro que es su época favorita del año; época de paz y tranquilidad, capaz de traer salvadores al mundo de otros y colisionar galaxias enteras con la fuerza de un solo beso.

Y a pesar de que mirarse entre ellos es como reflejarse en un espejo, dadas las similitudes, es como hacerlo todos los días, porque cambian todo el tiempo, crecen todo el tiempo y lo más importante de una big bang es saber que el inicio de ese cambio está radicado en la primera (inocente) unión.

Y seguirán calzando bien, ambos.


End file.
